Series One, Episode Ten
Summary Part One Adrian Simpson introduces the viewers to the new Hyundai Coupe, which has been responded to so well that it has been called a "mini Ferrari 456". He analyses the facelifted dashboard and notes that it has improved the car's quality, and talks about the car's 2.7 V6 engine and leather seats. He then takes it onto the road, gushing over its steering and driving performance, and finished his review by telling the viewers that the car was a lot better than he thought it would be. Meanwhile, Quentin Willson talks about cannabis: one in ten British citizens use it, half the people in the 16-24 year old age group use it, and some people are trying to legalise it. He then puts regular cannabis user Gavin Campbell the wheel of a Ford Mondeo to find out how cannabis affects driving, getting him to stop behind a line on the road, which he does flawlessly, and then making him drive through a slalom, which he passes. However, Campbell states that he feels like he is driving a lot slower than he was earlier. After passing the third and final test - parking in an imaginary garage, he states it was harder to drive under the influence of cannabis, making him concentrate more on what he was doing. Afterwards, Willson tries to make the challenge harder for Campbell by making him drive through light traffic; yet Campbell finds that easy as well. Willson then comes to the conclusion that a regular cannabis user may not be at risk of an accident as much as a person who has just started using cannabis would be. However, he states that despite the results of the test, driving under the influence of drugs will not be tolerated, and that the government must "get down to an intelligent, informed debate about drugs and driving". Vicki Butler-Henderson and Tiff Needell try their hand at Radical Racing, in light of the upcoming Le Mans 24-Hour race. Butler-Henderson tells the viewers about how cars made for Radical Racing are basically superbike engines put into specially designed sports cars, and that driving duties will be shared by team drivers. She and Needell talk about their car, an Enduro with a 198-horsepower Suzuki engine, a chassis of almost 475 kilograms, a top speed of 150 miles per hour, and a price of £30,000. Back at the garage, Butler-Henderson is forced to wait for her car to be altered as her bucket seat is positioned too lowly, and Needell goes around searching for the minor differences between his car and Butler Henderson's. They then practise for the race. Part Two Continuing from Part One, Needell, whilst driving, commentates on his driving experience: his car is hit by a piece of loose bodywork along the way, but he is unhurt, and states that in a Radical Race, parts of a car going astray are relatively minor. In the crowd, Butler-Henderson cheers Needell on, commentating on his progress. Shortly afterwards, Needell pulls into the pit stop and a nervous Butler-Henderson takes over, and after getting the hang of it very quickly, she too pulls into the pits and lets Needell take over once more, but the car fails to start. Luckily, the car is fixed, and Needell is back in ninth position by the time he passes the baton onto Butler-Henderson. At the end of the race, a slightly disoriented Butler-Henderson jokingly suggests that she and Needell go to the gym. Tom Ford talks about the class of diesel superminis, a car type that is seldom talked about. He introduces the viewers to the diesel-powered Ford Fiesta, SEAT Ibiza and Volkswagen Polo to the viewers, starting the competition for the best diesel supermini with the Polo. He states that he thinks that the Polo looks like a "constipated telly", but is impressed with the car's good driving experience. He appreciates the way the 1.9 litre Ibiza handles and looks, but calls it "far too stiff". However, he finds that the Fiesta is far better than both the SEAT and the Volkswagen put together. Presenters Regular presenters * Vicki Butler-Henderson * Tom Ford * Tiff Needell * Adrian Simpson * Quentin Willson Guest presenters * Gavin Campbell Crew Cameramen * Darren Cox * Alan Duxbury * Barrie Foster * Keith Schofield Sound editors * Andrew Chorlton * Tim Green * Rob Leveritt * Andy Morton * Benedict Peissel * Paul Taylor Editing * Mike Bloore * Keith Brown * Brian Watkiss Titles * Burrell Durrant Hifle Composers * David Lowe Production team * Jon Bentley (producer) * Kulvinder Chudge (production co-ordinator) * Karen O'Donovan (production secretary) * Debbie Vile (production manager) * James Woodroffe (assistant producer) Researchers * Phil Churchward * Patrick Collins Executive producers * Richard Pearson Notes * Tom Ford appears but is uncredited. Category:Series One episodes Category:2002 episodes